1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a memory device using thin film transistors having a memory function and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A thin film transistor (TFT) is composed of a multi-level structure having a gate electrode, a gate insulating film, a semiconductor layer and source and drain electrodes. A staggered, inverted staggered, coplanar, and inverted coplanar type are known for thin film transistors.
The conventional thin film transistor has no memory function. It is not known that the thin film transistor is used for a memory element. If thin film transistors are used for the memory element, then they will be proved useful.